tutorii_schirmifandomcom_de-20200214-history
Institutswebsite Design/Layout
Allgemein Diese Seite soll dazu dienen, Anregungen und Ideen zur Konzeption und Umsetzung des Designs der neuen Institutswebsite zu sammeln. Gesamtkonzept Vorgaben: Leitfaden Corporate Design der HU Termin: Erstellung des Konzeptes bis zum nächsten Webtreffen am 22.11.2006 Schriften/Text Farben Fotos/Abbildungen Aufgabe: Sammlung, Sichtung und Strukturierung vorhandener Fotos (Menschen, Architektur, Gegenstände ...) Anregungen von anderen Websites Websites von anderen Instituten/ Fakultäten der HU Juristische Fakultät LGF Institut für Biologie Institut für Chemie Institut für Physik Campus Adlershof Geografisches Institut Institut für Informatik Institut für Mathematik Institut für Psychologie Charité Universitätsmedizin Institut für Geschichte Institut für Philosophie Institut für Europäische Ethnologie Institut für deutsche Literatur Institut für deutsche Sprache und Linguistik Norderuopa-Institut Institut für Romanistik Institut für Anglistik/Amerikanistik Institut für Slawistik - please have a look, ich glaub, die haben unsere Idee im kern irgendwie erfasst, oder?! Institut für Klassische Philologie Institut für Sozialwissenschaften Institut für Kultur- und Kunstwissenschaft Institut für Asien- und Afrikawissenschaften Zentrum für transdisziplinäre Geschlechterstudien Institut für Sportwissenschaft Institut für Rehabilitationswissenschaften Institut für Erziehungswissenschaften Institut zur Qualitätsentwicklung im Bildungswesen Theologische Fakultät Wirtschaftswissenschaftliche Fakultät Hochschulsport Websites anderer Hochschulen in Deutschland Fachschaft Informatik BTU Cottbus Theologie an der LMU München Faultät für Psychologie - LMU München Uni Kassel - Oh Gott! Fachschaft Informatik an der BTU Cottbus Fakultät für Verkehrs- und Maschinensysteme - TU Berlin - sowat eher nich, ne?! Geisteswissenschaften an der FU Berlin - schöne Startseite, ebenso bei den Geschichts- und Kulturwissenschaften Erzeihungswissenschaft und Psychologie - FU Berlin - Beispiel für Begrüßung auf ner Startseite FB Medien und Informatik an der TFH Berlin - oooooooooooooooooooooh - kann man das ernst nehmen? Hochschule in Berlin - interessanter falscher Link - schau mal bei der letzten FH (Katholische FH Berlin) Websites anderer Hochschulen in Europa und den USA Royal School of Library and Information Science Fakultät für Medien und Informationsmanagement - Uni Amsterdam - rosa würde also auch zu unserem Blau passen ;-) School of Library and Information Sciences - Texas - auch in den USA gibt es schlechte Seiten School of Information - Uni Texas - kriegen wir sowat hin? Computer and Information Science - Oregon New Jersey's Science and Technology University Information Science Research Institute ISRI - Las Vegas, Nevada School of Information - University of Michigan - für meinen Geschmack ein bisschen überladen, aber sonst eine gute Seite School of Information and Computer Sciences - UCI, Kalifornien - schönes Beispiel für ein Bild :-) UC Berkely School of Information - hu, das is mal ein 1A-Webauftritt! Websites von anderen Instituten/ Fakultäten auf dem Gebiet des Bibliotheks- und Informationswesens Fachbereich Informationswissenschaften - FH Potsdam HdM Stuttgart Fachbereich Medien - HTWK Leipzig Department Information - HAW Hamburg Fachbereich Informations- und Kommunikationswesen - Fachhochschule Hannover Institut für Informationswissenschaft Fachhochschule Köln Fachbereich Informations- und Kommunikationswissenschaften - Universität Hildesheim Informatik und Informationswissenschaft - Universität Konstanz Fachbereich Informations- und Kommunikationsmanagement Fachhochschule Darmstadt Informationswissenschaft - Universität Düsseldorf Institut für Medien, Informations- und Kulturwissenschaft - Uni Regensburg Fachrichtung Informationswissenschaft - Uni Saarbrücken Arbeitsbereich Informationswissenschaft - FU Berlin Archivschule Marburg Fachbereich Buchwissenschaft - Uni Erlangen Institut für Buchwissenschaft - Uni Mainz Institut für Informationswissenschaft - Wirtschaftsuni Wien Informationsberufe FH Burgenland Institut für Informationswissenschaft Uni Graz Wissensmanagement - Donau Uni Krems - für mich ein gutes Beispiel für "hoffnungslos überladen" Informationswissenschaft - HTW Chur Haute école de gestion de Genève Institut für Information und Dokumentation - Fachhochschule Potsdam